El Legado De La Ira
by Niizuma-Brony
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un chico unicornio que al enfrentarse a otro unicornio, perdió la vida y resucitándose a si mismo convirtiéndose en un Zombie, fue congelado. Las mane 6 lo encuentran e intentan descongelarlo, lo cual fue una mala idea...
1. Capitulo 1: hielo en verano

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. **

**El legado de la Ira.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Capítulo 01: Hielo en verano ( saga del pasado.) **

Una mañana tranquila en Ponyville, las mane 6 daban un paseo por la casa de Fluttershy disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que las rodeaba cuando de pronto.

- Auuch! - Pinkie Pie calló y rodo en el suelo al tropezar con una especie de roca o algo así.

- Que pasa Pinkie? – Dijo la unicornio color lila llamada Twilight Sparkle.

- Miren que roca tan extraña, es fría como el pastel helado, han comido pastel helado? Yo sí y es delicioso pero no tanto como los de chocolate que son más deliciosos.

- Pinkie eso es un trozo de hielo (¬¬) - tratando de darle la razón dijo Rainbow Dash, una Pegaso color azul celeste.

- Rainbow, reconozco una roca cuando la veo y esto es una roca.

- Eso es hielo terroncito – se dirigió a Pinkie la honesta Apple Jack.

- Que hace un pedazo de hielo en este lugar tan hermoso, arruina por completo la belleza de este paisaje – dijo la hermosa Rarity.

- No lo sé Rarity, los pegasos no pronosticamos granizo en pleno verano.

Las Ponis fijaron la vista hacia el cielo para comprobar si lo que decía Rainbow Dash acerca del granizo era cierto. Pero... como y de donde salió ese fragmento de hielo? Las Ponis estaban muy intrigadas respecto al tema.

- ¿Qué pasa Fluttershy? -le preguntó Twilight.

- E… Eso viene de allá – con una voz dulce pero con temor en las palabras dijo Fluttershy, la Pegaso color amarillo y melena rosa.

Al decir eso, Fluttershy señaló un rastro de hielo que conducía directo a la entrada del bosque Everfree, el lugar más temido por cualquier Poni.

- Algo no me gusta de este trozo de hielo, puedo sentir una especie de magia en el – Dijo Twilight después de haber colocar su cuerno enfrente del trozo de hielo y haber sentido una magia alrededor de su cuerpo, como un escalofrío

- Que quieres decir- preguntó Rainbow.

- Puede ser alguna amenaza, es mejor estar seguro antes de poner a Ponyville en peligro.

- E…esperen puede ser peligroso y… y conduce d…directo al bosque Everfree – dijo la Pegaso color amarillo.

- Yay! Un misterio. Prepárate misterio, Pinkie Pie está apunto de resolverte.

Pinkie Pie se dirigió al Bosque Everfree saltando como de costumbre mientras las otras cinco ponis la seguían por detrás, mientras que Fluttershy seguía con temor en todos lados.

Estas seis ponis seguirán un camino en el que no debieron meterse.

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 2: El despertar de una criogeni

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

El legado de la Ira.

By: Niizuma Brony.

Capítulo 02: **El ****despertar de una **criogenia Mágica. (Saga del pasado.)

Nota: este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic ( creo que eso ya lo saben XD)

Solo me queda decir: que lo disfruten.

Las ponis siguieron el rastro de hielo que conducía al Bosque Everfree. Un atemorizante bosque para cualquier pony ya que las nubes se mueven solas, la vegetación crece por si sola y los animales son salvajes y peligrosos sin el cuidado de algún pony.

En lo más oscuro de este temible bosque se encontraban las Ponis caminando y siguiendo el rastro que tenían al frente. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en el centro del bosque, todo estaba oscuro, se escuchaban ruidos y se sentían presencias alrededor.

Las ponis seguían el paso de Twilight Sparkle ya que ella iba al frente del grupo y ella era la que las conducía hacia el misterio de ese hielo con magia.

De pronto la Unicornio se paró de repente, haciendo que las demás ponis se chocaran entre si ya que iban en formación de fila.

- Alto! Siento una gran cantidad de magia cerca de aquí- Afirmó Twilight.- Es allí, ahí termina el rastro de hielo.

El camino de trozos de hielo, conducía a una cueva totalmente oscura que se situaba más delante de donde se terminaba el rastro de hielo.

Seguido de esto, las ponis se decidieron en adentrarse a la cueva, arrastrando a la fuerza a Fluttershy que al ver lo oscuro y feo que se veía esa cueva, solo se resistía en no entrar allí.

- Hay que averiguar de dónde proviene toda esta magia- Dijo Twilight mientras encendía su cuerno con una luz en la punta para poder guiarse entre tanta oscuridad.

Seguido de esto, las otras 5 ponis solo se guiaban de la Unicornio con luz, le seguían el paso y las direcciones a donde ella iba.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?¡ - Pregunto demasiado exaltada la unicornio color lila.

Las ponis solo se detuvieron al ver un gran bloque de hielo que les impedía el paso. Al aclarar la vista por la luz que Twilight emitía con su cuerno, vieron algo sorprendente que a la vez daba miedo y curiosidad. Dentro de este gran bloque de hielo se encontraba lo inexplicable.

Era un unicornio de pelaje de color café oscuro que estaba en una posición que reflejaba enojo y su cara expresaba el mismo sentimiento. Algo que no se puede explicar porque, que aria un unicornio congelado en un bloque de esa magnitud. Es simplemente inexplicable.

- ¡¿Que paso aquí?! – Siguió preguntando eufóricamente la unicornio.

- Debemos hacer algo, hay que sacarlo de ahí – Dijo Apple Jack al verlo con tristeza y deseos de ayudarlo.

- No creo que sea una muy buena idea Apple Jack – Con una voz dulce Fluttershy le dirige la palabra a Apple Jack.

- Por dios míralo! Tiene heridas graves y está congelado, además que su rostro refleja sufrimiento y enojo – Le respondió Apple Jack.

- No sabemos qué puede hacernos y de que sea capaz, y si nos ataca?.

Y siguieron discutiendo las dos ponis, Apple Jack y Fluttershy. Mientras que las otras cuatro ponis no les tomaban importancia y pensaban en alguna forma de descongelar a ese pobre unicornio. En ese momento Twilight abre la boca para sugerir algo, tal vez una idea de cómo sacarlo del bloque gigante de hielo.

- Creo que puedo descongelarlo, pero…

- ¡¿Pero que Twilight?! – Pregunta exaltada Rainbow Dash.

- Es hielo mágico, por eso no se derrite. Necesito más magia para poder realizar una reacción de Sublimación, necesito tu magia Rarity.

- Lo que sea por el bien de ese Unicornio – Acepta Rarity a la propuesta de Twilight.

Las dos unicornios se colocaron juntas accionando su magia para evaporar el bloque de hielo mágico. Twilight y Rarity empiezan a descongelar al pobre unicornio de esa celda helada, pronto recobrara el sentido y contaría su historia de cómo llegó allí.

3, 2, 1…0. Descongelaron con su magia al unicornio, pero seguía inmóvil. Twilight y Rarity se acercaban a él con mucha discreción.

- Señor, está usted bien? – Le pregunta Rarity al inmóvil e inconsciente unicornio. La primera señal de movimiento fue un parpadeo, y poco a poco recobró el conocimiento.

No debieron haberlo descongelado, este escritor sigue el instinto de Fluttershy XD.

- Huu? Que dem…- el unicornio reaccionó con estas palabras incompletas.

- Ya está a salvo señor, necesita un medico? – Le preguntó Twilight mientras se acercaba a él.

El unicornio volteo a ver a las dos otras unicornios viendo solamente sus cuernos. Seguido de esto, tornó su cara a una con rabia y desprecio, y grito con mucha potencia:

- Grrr! Unicornios! Unicornios!- Gritó desenfrenadamente al ver a sus dos salvadoras.

El unicornio empezó a recobrar su magia, lanzando rayos hacia todos lados.

- Los matare, los matare a todos! Los matare y destruiré sus apestosos cadáveres!

Seguía lanzando magia de forma letal, violenta y destructiva. Las ponis se echaron a correr detrás de una roca intentando protegerse de sus ataques masivos, solo veían como el destello de su magia iluminaba totalmente la cueva.

- Que le pasa a este tipo?! – pregunto asustada Apple Jack.

- Te dije que era mala idea – Fluttershy echándole la verdad en la cara.

- Este no es momento de empezar una discusión, estamos en medio de un problema enorme, Fluttershy tienes que ir a calmarlo.

- No Rainbow Dash, estás loca? Podría matarme.

- Solo busca Unicornios, tu eres Pegaso, no creo que te haga daño, además tienes un don para hablar con cualquiera, recuerda a Discord - Le dijo Twilight para tranquilizarla y alentarla a ir con el Unicornio malvado.

La linda pony salía lentamente del escondite dirigiéndose hacia el unicornio desconocido, ya que de ella dependía la vida de sus amigas.

El unicornio pasó de lanzar rayos a lanzar bolas de fuego se su hocico. Fluttershy se tiró al piso al ver la gran cantidad de fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo. Se escondió entre sus alas mientras se tapaba los ojos y lloraba. Después volteó a ver a sus amigas que necesitaban su ayuda y se levantó por última vez con gran valor al saber que de ella dependía el calmar a esa amenaza con cuerno.

- Hum…ahh…se…señor.

El unicornio se volteó y vio a Fluttershy detrás suyo, cesó el fuego y se dirigió a ella con mucho respeto.

- Veo una hermosa Pegaso en un lugar como este? Debo estar alucinando.

- (me dijo hermosa) – Pensó mientras mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate.

- Por dios señor, no diga esas cosas así de repente.

El unicornio la volteo a ver a los ojos y no pudo evitar el hablar con su conciencia.

- (tiene un cabello hermoso, es muy largo y se ve muy suave. También tiene una hermosa voz y unos ojos increíblemente lindos.)

- umm… señor porque me mira así?

- Ahh! N…no por nada – El unicornio volteó rápidamente la mirada, pero este no pudo evitar el voltear discretamente ( no puedo dejar de verla.)

Al pensar esto, se sonrojó.

A Fluttershy le parecía gracioso verlo sonrojarse tanto.

- Señor, ya que esta más calmado ahora, me puede explicar porque enloqueció así al ver a mis amigas- Le preguntó la Pegaso amarilla.

El unicornio suspiró resignado y disipó su magia.

- Has visto mi cuerpo?

- Míralo más detalladamente.

Fluttershy lo vio sorprendida, como no lo pudo ver antes?

En primera, su crin era corta y desarreglada totalmente, su cuerno era diferente, estaba en curva, como una navaja.

Le sobresalía de la piel los hueso de la columna, tenía cortadas y cicatrices en la cara, tenía él estomago abierto, al medio cocer. Tenía grietas en su lomo, la cola desarreglada y por último. Una Cutie Mark de una mano zombie saliendo de la tierra.

- Por celestia, mírate, necesitas ir al médico?

- No hace falta – Le dijo el Unicornio – Yo ya estoy muerto…

Al oír esto, Fluttershy cayó en shock, seguido de esto, no evito el preguntar.

- E…eres un Z…Zombie?

- Así es, soy un muerto en vida gracias a mi magia – Dijo el unicornio zombie con una cara sonriente. Pero esta cara se tornó en tristeza por ciertos motivos que un muerto en vida tiene que sufrir.

- Señor zombie, está bien? Lo noto deprimido.

- *suspiro* Mi nombre es Reaper Shadow, el precio que pago al convertirme en un no vio es alto y eso consiste en dejar atrás a mis sentidos como el tacto y algunas emociones, todo lo que tengo, es ira en mi interior- Dijo esto apretando los dientes.

- Tengo hambre y sed pero… no siento satisfacción en lo absoluto, vivo con los recuerdos de amigos y familia que solía amar y que ya no estarán conmigo.

- Eso es muy triste – dijo Fluttershy soltando una lagrima que le corría por su linda mejilla.

- Mi pasado es algo absurdo y estúpido ahora que lo pienso.

- Puedes contármelo?

- No sé si sea correcto hacerlo, además esas cinco ponis detrás de esas rocas no observan – Reaper Shadow señaló hacia donde se supone que estaban las ponis escondidas, era una roca no muy lejos de donde estaban situados ellos dos.

- Lo supo todo el tiempo!?- Le gritó mientras salía de su escondite Apple Jack.

- Jajaja, pude sentir su presencia – dijo el zombie con una risa en las palabras.

- Por favor cuenta tu historia, pero por favor no ataques a ningún poni, en especial a las dos unicornios- Le dijo Fluttershy a Reaper Shadow.

- Esta bien, pero… ese odio a los unicornios viene de mi pasado putrefacto…

**Continuara… **

**Nota: Disculpen que el capítulo anterior fuera tan corto, pero, espero que esta extensión pueda remediarlo, espero sus comentarios.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Quiero ser el mas fuerte

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

El legado de la Ira.

By: Niizuma Brony.

Capítulo 03: **Quiero ser el más fuerte**. (Saga del pasado.)

**Nota: La razón por la cual puse los primeros capítulos tan rápido, es porque ya tenía una especie de borrador listo para ellos. Ahora creo que me tardare un poco más en elaborarlos y quien sabe, tal vez empezar otra historia XD Que disfruten el capítulo.**

-Salgan chicas- Gritó Fluttershy hacia el escondite mientras movía el casco derecho hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en señal de que salieran de allí las 5 ponis (Twilight, Pinkie, Apple Jack, Rainbow y Rarity.) El unicornio no apartaba la vista de los cuernos de Twilight y Rarity, no dejaba de apretar los dientes de forma brusca. Seguido de esto, todas se sentaron alrededor de él, mirándolo fijamente con ojos grandes como platos, solo esperando el narrar su historia.

-Por favor, cuéntala- Dijo Fluttershy con una cara tan pero tan linda, que mataría a cualquiera de ternura. (Diabetes XD)

- *sonrojo* E…está bien. Mi pasado empieza en una pequeña aldea en medio de un bosque, era llamada Greenville. Era terreno unicornio ya que ese bosque pertenecía a la Princesa Platino, hija del Rey unicornio.

-En ese entonces eran tiempos de guerra, habíamos establecido un tratado de paz con el Canciller Puddinghead para erradicar al Comandante Huracane y a todo su ejército de Pegasos. Bueno, nuestras costumbres en la pequeña Greenville eran el cazar y pelear unos contra otros. Nu…nuestros padres se embriagaban y nos hacían pelear a nosotros los Potros, era su único entretenimiento. Yo solía ser el más fuerte de la Aldea…

**(Flashback con narración.) **

**Narración:** Yo arrasaba con todos los potros unicornios que enfrentaba, la mayoría los dejaba inconscientes y algunos se rendían por su propia voluntad. Todos los días era lo mismo.

Reaper Shadow de potrillo, estaba frente a frente con otro unicornio un poco más alto que el, y más robusto claro. Su padre le susurró al oído:

- Reaper, hijo llevas siete victorias seguidas. Si ganas esta, pasarás al combate final.

- Padre, no estoy seguro que pueda vencerlo. Solo míralo! Es más gordo y alto.

El padre le da un zape a su hijo.

-Debes vencerlo, te lo ordeno! - Le dijo su padre escupiendo entre palabras, y bebiendo alcohol a la vez, era como una especie de vino o whisky.

El Réferi principal anunció el encuentro junto con el nombre de los contrincantes.

- ¡Ahora el penúltimo encuentro. Reaper Shadow versus Fat Feets! - Gritó el Réferi principal mientras los demás unicornios adultos gritaban y bebían sin parar. Reaper Shadow y Fat Feets se colocaron frente a frente, haciendo la reverencia principal, que consistía en juntar sus cuernos con su magia activa, y un pequeño Brohoof (choque de cascos.)

Seguido de esto, Fat Feets se balancea hacia Reaper haciendo que éste callera al piso de forma violenta. Fat Feets estaba encima del cuerpo de Reaper dejándolo así inmóvil y sin respiración.

Reaper Shadow intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de la enorme cantidad de grasa de ese unicornio, sin embargo era inútil.

Reaper Shadow miró a su padre, el cual le tenía un gran temor y supo que tenía que ganar esa pelea o si no le tocaba ser azotado en casa al terminar el evento.

Con su magia intentó levantar por lómenos unos milímetros al gordo unicornio para poder rodar y salir de ese aprieto, y lo logró, pudo zafarse de él.

Reaper Shadow se fue directo a envestirlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tanta fuerza había aplicado en el cabezazo, que le sacó todo el aire al tremendo Fat Feets.

Este cayó al piso doblándose de dolor.

-Me rindo! Me rindo, tu ganas! – Le dijo Fat Feets cediéndole la victoria a Reaper Shadow.

Todos gritaban y aclamaban su nombre mientras se llevaban al herido unicornio a rastras del campo de batalla para poder empezar el combate final.

-Ahora el combate que han estado esperando, el campeón del día Reaper Shadow versus el novato Shadow Stalker ! – gritó el Réferi.

Al escuchar eso, Reaper Shadow se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo siendo llamado para la última pelea.

**Narración: **Shadow Stalker era uno de mis mejores amigos, lo que más me sorprendió es que él era un simple debilucho, no podría soportar una pelea contra mí.

Los dos unicornios se acercaron e hicieron la reverencia tradicional para empezar a luchar.

Stalker se movía a los lados haciendo un círculo alrededor de Reaper, mientras le lanzaba rayos de magia. Reaper no podía evadir sus ataques ya que eran muy rápidos. Seguido de esto, Reaper soltó una onda expansiva que emitió de su cuerno, haciendo retroceder a su adversario.

-Valla! Que le pasó al debilucho Shadow Stalker que conocía?

Stalker no respondió. No lo pensó dos veces y soltó un rayo color verde de su cuerno. Reaper se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, solo esperando el impacto del ataque.

A solo cinco centímetros de distancia, Reaper Shadow disparó rápidamente un rayo para hacer retroceder el ataque enemigo. Los dos rayos estaban iguales en potencia y ataque. Tan iguales que generó una pequeña explosión.

Shadow Stalker con su cuerno, disipó el humo que había generado la explosión de los dos ataques colisionados. Se dio cuenta que Reaper Shadow había desparecido.

**Narración: **En ese momento, empleé mi técnica favorita. La invente cuando era más pequeño, la bauticé como el **Zombie Attack.** Consistía en cavar un hoyo e introducirme en él, después fabricaba ilusiones o copias de mí mismo, mandaba a las copias a salir y distraer al enemigo, mientras mi verdadero yo atacaba por la espalda.

Reaper Shadow aplicó su técnica especial con éxito. Stalker cayó en la trampa.

La pelea siguió y siguió, creo que duro más de tres horas hasta el punto en el que los dos cansados unicornios se desplomaban de cansancio. Seguido de esto Shadow Stalker cayó desmayado.

Era increíble, Reaper Shadow había ganado nueve combates seguidos.

**Narración: **Mi padre siempre me pretendía decir que podía derrotas a más unicornios, e incluso podía derrocar yo solo al Rey Unicornio pero eso era absurdo.

Yo como un potro con ilusiones tontas, deje la aldea para poder hacerme más fuerte.

Fui a todas las Aldeas de paso que hallaba y vencía a todos los potros. Salía de allí con el título del más fuerte.

Me decidí a aceptar retos más fuertes y comencé a retar a todos los unicornios adolecentes de cualquier Aldea, y obtenía los mismos resultados todo el tiempo. Siempre era el campeón.

Fui creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirme en un adolecente. Me decidí a vencer a todo unicornio adulto que habitaba en las Aldeas que encontraba. A veces me vencían pero después de una larga noche de entrenamiento, al siguiente día regresaba con la dignidad de él que me había vencido.

Deje atrás las aldeas y me adentre a las ciudades grandes, Las cuales también acababa con sus habitantes unicornios.

Llegue a un punto en donde la victoria no me satisfacía, así que empecé a matar a mis víctimas. Eso sí que era satisfactorio, ver y escuchar los gemidos de un unicornio agonizando.

Pasaron varias semanas desde que empecé a disfrutarlo, ya me había adentrado al reinado del Rey unicornio a iniciar mi repetitivo ataque.

Como siempre, vencía a todos los unicornios. Hasta que mi racha llegó a su fin.

- Tu eres un debilucho a comparación del gran mago – Me dijo un unicornio que estaba bajo mi pesuña a punto de morir. No dudé en matarlo pero sus últimas palabras me intrigaban demasiado la mente.

Creí que era solo una broma de él, hasta que llego mi perdición.

A lo lejos se veía un Unicornio levitando con magia. Llevaba un traje largo color azul junto con un sombrero con cascabeles.

- Eres tú? Eres el gran mago del que este unicornio hablaba? – Le preguntó Reaper Shadow al unicornio desconocido.

-Has causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento, lo puedo ver en tu interior- Le dijo el misterioso unicornio mientras se acercaba. Mientras más se acercaba, mas se distinguía. Era un unicornio alto y robusto, con una gran y larga barba.

- Soy Star Swirl, el último unicornio que veras.

En ese instante empezó una batalla épica, dos de los grandes unicornios se enfrentaban en un combate a muerte

Reaper shadow intento envestirlo pero este logro esquivarlo, así dándole oportunidad a Star Swirl de atacar. Star Swirl encerró a Reaper Shadow en un hechizo que lo electrocutaba sin piedad.

Desesperadamente Reaper Shadow crea una onda expansiva, pero esta no funcionó.

Creia que hiba a morir. Entonces se le ocurrió aplicar su técnica: **Zombie attack. **La cual funcionó a la perfección. Star Swirl se puso más serio en el combate. Así que empezó a atacar a Reaper con hechizos de fuego.

Reaper enterraba sus cascos en la tierra para con magia poder levantar una roca enorme para cubrirse de sus ataques de fuego.

Star Swirl lanzó un rayo que toco la roca. Seguido de esto, la roca estallo de la nada, dejando a Reaper Shadow sin protección.

Star Swirl lanzo una ráfaga de rayos que emanaban de su cuerno, los cuales la mayoría acertaron al blanco, el cual era Reaper Shadow.

El pobre unicornio se dobló al piso de dolor. Su vista se nublaba poco a poco, no lo suficiente para ver a el unicornio mago Star Swirl acercarse a el lentamente.

- Se acabó tu reino de terror, le pondré fin a esto – Dijo el barbado unicornio mientras encandecía su cuerno preparado para lanzar su ultimo hechizo.

Envolvió a Repaer Shadow en una brecha de oscuridad, mientras este se retorcía de dolor.

Aparecer ese hechizo era una especie de castigo y muerte.

Pasaron varios minutos y Reaper Shadow seguía retorciéndose de dolor hasta llegar al grado de gritar horriblemente. Solamente gritaba y lloraba enfrente de todos los unicornios presentes.

Paso 1 hora. El pobre unicornio que alguna vez quiso ser el más fuerte, había muerto…

- Puede que seas un asesino, pero hasta tú te mereces un entierro- Le dijo el mago barbado al cuerpo inmóvil del unicornio que anteriormente había enfrentado.

El solo había enterrado el cuerpo sin ayuda de nadie. Solo levanto tierra hasta hacer un hoyo profundo y luego proceder a dejar el cuerpo allí.

Después de que había terminado, puso una lápida que tenia un grabado que decía ¨**Aquí llace un asesino **¨

Se paró frente a la tumba y dijo:

- Fuiste un gran unicornio, sin embargo, este fue el camino que elegiste.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Seguido de esto, calló un aguacero, aparecer hiba a ser una fuerte tormenta ya que a lo lejos se veían enormes relámpagos.

De pronto…

Dentro de la tumba, el cuerno del difunto unicornio empezó a brillar. El cadáver se iluminaba de color negro.

La tumba se empezaba a abrir poco a poco, haciendo que el cuerpo del unicornio saliera de ese hoyo tan profundo.

Después, el cuerpo empezó a cambiar drásticamente. El pelaje cambiaba de un color café a un color gris oscuro, la crin pasaba a despeinarse drásticamente, el cuerno cambiaba de forma, de los ojos salía un destello color negro y por último, el costado en blanco del cadáver obtuvo su **cutie mark, **era una mano humana pero alparecer era una mano zombie saliendo de la tierra.

Al obtener la **cutie mark**, el cadáver abrió los ojos…

El cadáver había salido de la tumba levitando por sí solo. El unicornio que anteriormente estaba muerto, despertó recuperando el aliento.

- Que dem… oh ya lo entiendo, mi cuerno y magia me impidieron la muerte, jajaja, pero que es esto? Oh obtuve mi Cutie Mark, alparecer tiene algo que ver con la resucitación, que importa, necesito tratar estas heridas.- Dijo el cadáver andante mientras se veía una enorme cortada en el esófago.

Fue a conseguir una aguja e hilo para coser la herida. Debido a que no sabía cocer, dejó la herida cerrada a la mitad. Tenía más heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero no le importaban ya que el solo quería buscar a aquel mago que lo había asesinado.

Despues de 1 dia, apareció Star Swirl en la calle del imperio unicornio.

- Te encontré… - Sonó una voz jadeante a lo lejos. Esa voz provenía de un cadáver putrefacto color gr que alguna vez fue Reaper Shadow.

-Star Swirl el Barbado!- Gritó a lo lejos. –No me recuerdas?

-No puede ser…- Dijo sorprendido el barbado unicornio. – Te resucitaste a ti mismo? No puede ser verdad-

- Ahora morirás de la misma forma!

El zombie de Reaper lanzó un rayo de magia, pero, hubo algo raro. El lanzó el ataque con la fuerza medida, sin embargo este salió con mucha más fuerza de lo que podía imaginar y ni siquiera lo lo había hecho con intención.

**Narración: **El cuerpo tiene ciertos límites como el cansancio, sin embargo como mi cuerpo ya estaba muerto, no tenía límites. Ahora podía exceder mi fuerza a mayores cantidades sin esforzarme.

El mago Star Swirl casi no esquivaba ese ataque, él sabía que eso era suficiente para convertirlo en cenizas así que no espero más y comenzó a atacarlo.

Los rayos, ataques y destellos se veían por toda la ciudad, era la batalla más épica de la historia. El gran Star Swirl el Barbado contra un Unicornio Zombie.

**(Hubiera sido un gran libro XD.)**

Star Swirl no podía igualar la magia de un pony unicornio sin límites. Por lo que pensó en la solución más creativa que pudo pensar.

Lanzó ataques hasta esperar una oportunidad.

-Ya me harte, acabar con toda la ciudad- Dijo amenazando el pony zombie mientras creaba una bola gigante de magia sobre su cuerno.

Era la oportunidad que Star Swirl esperaba. No lo pensó dos veces y realizó un hechizo de disipación para la bola gigante de magia.

Despues procedió a congelar al Zombie con un hechizo de hielo especial, el cual no se derretiría nunca.

Levanto el gran bloque de hielo con magia y lo llevó a una cueva que se encontraba en un bosque lejos de la ciudad en donde habían peleado.

Lo llevo hasta lo más profundo de esa cueva. Ya no se presenciaba ningún tipo de luz solar, así que lo dejo en ese mismo sitio.

-Estarás aquí un largo tiempo- Dijo el mago unicornio mientras caminaba de regreso a su ciudad.

**Narración: **Eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

**(Fin de Flashback)**

- Ahora estoy despierto en medio de 6 ponis que alparecer no me quitan los ojos de encima!- Dijo Reaper Shadow algo molesto.

Se había exaltado demasiado, jadeaba y soltaba saliva por doquier. Es normal que te exaltes así después de contar tu horrible pasado y al final no te quiten los ojos de encima

**( o solo me pasa a mí? XD.)**

El unicornio echaba chispas. Seguido de esto, Fluttershy se le acercó y le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño potrillo a punto de llorar.

-Ya ya, no tienes que exaltarte así señor Reaper- Le dijo tiernamente la dulce Pegaso amarilla.

-*sonrojo* Señorita, no haga eso por favor – Le dijo el zombie mientras le quitaba el casco de la cabeza. -Y no me llame Zombie, ya le había dicho mi nombre. Por cierto, no se el suyo.

-O que mala educación la mía, mi nombre es Fluttershy.

- Qué onda, soy Rainbow Dash, de seguro la Pegaso más veloz que has visto.

-Hola querido, soy Rariy y cuando quieras, te trataré esa melena tan alborotada que tienes.

- Mi nombre es Twilight Sparlkle es un gus… - Twilight fue interrumpida por…

-Hola, soy Pinkie Pie, te gustan las fiestas, a mí me gustan las fiestas te gustan a ti? Porque podemos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida solo para ti, que dices? Aceptas?... MARAVILLOSO! Sabía que dirías eso- Reaper Shadow ni siquiera dijo ni una sola palabra y ya tenía una fiesta de bienvenida planeada en solo 3 segundos.

- Y yo soy Apple Jack la gran cultivadora de manzanas de la granja Sweet Apple Acress, puedes ir allá cuando quieras y conocer a la familia.

Reaper Shadow había puesto una cara como de WTF?! Pero a la vez se sintió impresionado ya que ellas al parecer no le tenían miedo. Eran los únicos ponis con quienes había hablado desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Que dices si salimos de esta cueva? – Le preguntó la poni de tierra color naranja.

- No lo sé, no he visto la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, creo que me quedare aquí, además sería raro ver a un zombie acompañando a 6 lindas ponis como ustedes- Dijo el Zombie haciendo sonrojar a la ponis de una forma linda.

Podia ser un zombie pero sabia tratar a una pony hembra. Quien diría que un pony muerto seria tan caballeroso.

-E…entonces no vendrás con nosotras?- Dijo Fluttershy muriéndose de vergüenza junto con las demás ponis.

-No gracias, ahora si me disculpan quisiera descansar un poco y siguir con mi media vida- Dijo amablemente el zombie.

Las ponis estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión y salieron de la cueva sin más preámbulos, dejando solo al poni que alguna vez estuvo congelado.

El poni estaba intentando descansar pero su curiosidad no lo dejaba. Se preguntaba cómo sería el exterior, cuanto tiempo estuvo congelado, que había cambiado en la sociedad.

Muerto de curiosidad (literalmente,) salió corriendo de la cueva para intentar alcanzar a las ponis que le ofrecieron amable una bienvenida…

**Hola. Tal vez les pareció aburrido el capítulo o tal vez no.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios y recomienden el Fic.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	4. capitulo 4: Disfraz venenoso

**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. **

**El legado de la Ira.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Capítulo 4: Disfraz venenoso (Saga del pasado.)**

**Nota: Espero disfruten este capítulo, o no, debido a que no tengo más borradores de los capítulos así que tendré que usar lo que tengo en la cabeza, nos vemos, que disfruten el capítulo.**

El pony unicornio de nombre Reaper Shadow salió de la cueva a todo galope intentando alcanzar a las 6 ponis que conoció en esa oscura y helada cueva. Él tenía la necesidad o la curiosidad de ver que tanto avanzó la sociedad en su ausencia.

-Que mal que no nos pudo acompañar- Dijo AppleJack volteando a ver a las demás ponis.

-Él tiene razón, sería muy raro ver a un unicornio zombie en medio de Ponyville-Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba muy cerca del suelo.

-Me gustaría que hubiera venido con nosotras, le enseñaríamos tantas cosas nuevas-

-Fluttershy ni siquiera un hechizo mío podría hacer algo con su cuerpo- Le dijo Twilight a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se puso triste, ella tenía muchas ganas de verlo y enseñarle el nuevo estilo de vida de un pony actual. Sin embargo, lo que decía Twilight era cierto. No podían llevar a un Zombie a Ponyville, solo piensen en la cara de terror que habría en todos los ponis.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un ruido muy tenue, casi como un grillo.

-chhhh…aaass….sss….nnn…- eso era lo que sonaba a lo lejos.

-Oyeron eso?- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se volteaba.

-Yo no oí nada Rainbow- Dijo la pegaso amarillo con voz dulce.

-Caaaas….reeeen- Se volvió a oir el sonido pero cada vez era más potente. Las ponis por fin pudieron oírlo pero seguía algo tenue.

-Chicaaas Espereeen!

Sonó una voz muy fuerte detrás de las mane 6. Las ponis voltearon al mismo tiempo mirando hacia atrás. Lo que vieron fue a un Zombie unicornio galopando a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarlas.

De pronto Reaper Shadow se tropezó a unos centímetros de las ponis, haciendo que estas calleran al piso junto con él.

Los 7 ponis estaban en el suelo cubiertas de tierra lo cual ponía a Rarity de un humor inaguantable.

-AAAh! Mi hermosa hermosa crin, arruinada! Más vale que tengas una forma de explicarlo señor Zombie!- Dijo Rarity muy molesta.

-Ah lo siento a todas jeje creo que me tropecé jejeje, bueno eem… solo quería que me llevaran a Ponyville, quiero ver la actualidad- Dijo el Zombie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aparecer la sonrisa era más que fingida, ya que no sentía tal felicidad.

Fluttershy al oír eso, se le torno la cara de tristeza a una gran sonrisa. Ella estaba más que contenta por querer pasar tiempo con su nuevo amigo, el zombie…

-Nos encantaría- Dijo Pinkie Pie como de costumbre con un tono de voz muy alto –Mira. Yo conozco a cada pony de la ciudad, conozco sus nombres, cumpleaños, color favorito, muchas cosas, si te quedas de mi lado, te adaptaras más que fácil.

Todas estaban felices de que su nuevo amigo estuviese dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida en la actual Ponyville. Sin embargo, Twilight sabía que no podían evadir lo que el mismo había dicho.

Ella no quiso decir nada ya que eso les quitaría la sonrisa a todos, incluso la que Reaper Shadow estaba fingiendo.

Estaban a punto de llegar a Ponyville, cuando de pronto encontraron una flor conocida por las malas.

Las 6 ponis evitaron las flores, mientras que el unicornio paso sobre ellas como si nada ya que el no conocía su extraño efecto.

-Reaper Shadow, pisaste Broma venenosa!- Le gritó Twilight.

-Broma que?!- Respondió el unicornio.

-Es una planta que parece ser inocente, pero su efecto es más que desquiciante. Si la tocas, te gastara una broma muy pesada, nadie sabe lo que te pueda pa…-

La Poni fue interrumpida por el efecto de la broma venenosa que había caído en Reaper Shadow.

Todas los ponis se quedaron boquiabiertas, mientras que Reaper solo las veía con cara de WTF!?

-Que pasa, porque están con esa cara?- Preguntó algo asustado.

-T..tu… tu cara y…y cuerpo- Le dijo Twilight con una cara que reflejaba un: No me lo puedo creer.

Reaper Shadow vio su reflejo en un rio que estaba cerca de donde estaban. No lo podía creer, el también quedó sorprendido, tan sorprendido que sumergió su cabeza en el agua para ver si no estaba delirando.

Estaba vivo…

Más bien se veía con su antiguo cuerpo, antes de que Star Swirl lo erradicara. Era más bien como una especie de disfraz creado por la broma venenosa.

Ahora si sentía una felicidad verdadera, solo que él no se daba cuenta.

-Mi…mi cuerpo, mi antiguo cuerpo, pero…por qué?-

-Tal vez sea una broma de la planta, te soltó una broma transformándote en tu antiguo cuerpo- Le dijo la estudiosa Twilight.

-Esto no es una broma, esto es suerte para mí! Ahora puedo estar dentro de la sociedad sin que sepan de mi forma zombie.

Fluttershy no paraba de sonreír, al parecer se sentía muy feliz al ver a su amigo disfrutar de su nueva vida en la actualidad.

Reaper Shadow volteo a ver sin intenciones a Fluttershy con una sonrisa. Ella solo se sonrojo como un tomate y evitó el cruce de miradas.

Pero ella no paraba de verlo desde lejos, se sentía rara y a la vez confundida. Porque se sonreía cuando él estaba feliz? Tal vez porque era su amigo y lo quería mucho, o tal vez no…

Seguido de esto Reaper Shadow señalo a Rarity

-Disculpa, podrias ayudarme a recoger unas cuantas? – Le pregunto a la unicornio blanca.

-Estás loco? No acercare mis cascos a eso, ya sufrí malas experiencias con esas planta- Le dijo Rarity con un tono algo detestable.

A Reaper Shadow no le importó y arranco unas cuantas de la tierra llevándolas en su hocico y unas cuantas más con magia.

A lo lejos se veían unas casas y edificios, tal vez o no era la Ponyville de la que hablaban las lindas ponis. El pony zombie estaba tan emocionado por ver el nuevo estilo de vida de la sociedad, quería saber sus nuevas costumbres, comidas, construcciones, etc.

-Legamos, Reaper Shadow te presento la ciudad de Ponyville!-

Reaper Shadow estaba impactado, habían muchas casas, edificios. E incluso se sorprendió de que ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios convivieran en armonía.

Todo el dia estuvieron con Reaper Shadow viendo las tiendas que había en el pequeño puebo. Sin embargo las ponis temian el que al unicornio se le pasara el efecto de la broma veneosa.

Los 7 ponis estaban caminando felizmente por la calle, cuando de pronto al zombie disfrazado de unicornio vivo le llamo la atención un joven poni unicornio que salía de una casa. El zombie se acercó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, dentro de él había un enorme rabia insasiable.

-Hola amigo,- Le dijo el zombie al unicornio desconocido.

-Hola, se te ofrece algo?- Le pregunto amablemente.

-Bueno me di cuenta de que los dos somos unicornios jeje, te gustaría un pequeño duelo de magia conmigo?- Le pregunto Reaper Shadow al unicornio que salía de su hogar.

-Está bien, siempre es bueno un poco de diversión- Dijo aceptando el duelo.

-Alto Reaper Shadow, no hagas una tontería- Le gritó Twilight de lejos.

El unicornio no quiso hacerle caso a la unicornio purpura. El solo quería luchar contra ese joven pony.

Seguido de esto, el unicornio se acercó a Reaper mientras lanzaba un rayo de su cuerno. Reaper no intentó evadirlo ya que parecía un rayo muy débil, así que el lanzo un rayo idéntico solo que este era más fuerte y por logia hizo pedazos el ataque del joven pony.

Cuando el rayo de Reaper destrozo el ataque, fue directo hacia su presa, el joven pony estaba listo para esquivarlo, pero, en solo unos cuantos segundos, el ataque se dividió en cinco partes, haciendo que cada parte siguiera el mismo destino pero por diferente dirección. El joven unicornio se tiró al piso mientras se tapaba los ojos con los cascos.

-Te voy a mataaar!- Gritó Reaper Shadow mientras soltaba una risa endemoniada y una cara de sicópata.

-Ya basta!- se hoyó detrás de él zombie. Era Fluttershy con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-No le hagas daño! Por favor*snif* olvida tu pasado, donde está el Reaper Shadow que vi hace unos minutos, ese Reaper Shadow que estaba emocionado al ver la nueva sociedad?*snif*- Dijo la dulce Pegaso entre llantos.

El unicornio zombie quedo cabizbajo con ojos de culpa, aparecer sentía una culpa interior pero no lo sabía. Disipó su magia. El otro unicornio salió corriendo de la escena asustado. Reaper volteo a ver a Fluttershy que estaba llorando desesperada en el piso. El solo se agacho y la abrazo.

Al momento que pasó sus dos cascos alrededor del cuerpo del Pegaso, esta soltó un gemido muy hermoso y a la vez sus lindas mejillas amarillas se llenaban de un rubor color rosa.

La escena era conmovedora, tan conmovedora que hasta las otras ponis tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, e incluso Rainbow Dash, solo que lo negaba.

Fluttershy tenía una cara de asombro, no sabía que hacer ya estaba muy apenado. No le quedó de otra más que corresponder al abrazo. Reaper Shadow levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-Perdóname, perdóname por favor. Si hay algo que no podre lamentar jamás, es verte o hacerte llorar de nuevo- Lo dijo con un tono triste, pero al parecer eso era lo que sentía.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos cuantos minutos, Reaper Shadow quería enmendar lo que había hecho con su abrazo, mientras que a Fluttershy se le aceleraba el corazón pero al parecer ella disfrutaba el cálido cuerpo del zombie disfrazado.

-E…em, este, Reaper? Ya me puedes soltar.

Los dos se soltaron rápidamente, voltearon las miradas sonrojadas que tenían.

-E…em lo…lo siento- Le dijo el avergonzado Reaper Shadow.

Las otras 5 ponis veían a la parejita que estaban sonrojados y decidieron romper su silencio con una plática común.

-Bueno emm… ya es muy tarde no? Hay que regresar a casa- Dijo Twilight enfrente de la pareja-Reaper Shadow, como no tienes hogar aquí en Ponyville, que tal si te quedas con Fluttershy?-

Fluttershy al oír eso se puso demasiado roja, creo que toda su cara cambio de su color amarillo habitual, en un rojo rubor. Estaba tan avergonzada que también le temblaban las patas, sentía el deseo de salir corriendo de allí.

Reaper Shadow estaba peor, hace unos segundos había echo algo muy vergonzoso para el, ahora le ofrecen quedarse en la casa de la Pegaso que había abrasado? Sin duda se moría de vergüenza.

-Que dicen chicas?- Peguntó twilight a sus amigas.

-SI!- Todas sonaron al unísono.

-em…T…Twilight, no creo que.

-Lo siento Fluttershy no puedo hablar ahora, las 5 tenemos asuntos pendientes. ¡Adiós!- Se despidió Twilight mientras se iba con sus amigas a todo galope de allí, Dejándola sola con Reaper shadow.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y volteando a todos lados como por diez minutos. No sabían que decir o que hacer, hasta que Reaper rompió el silencio con una simple pregunta.

-E…entonces, nos vamos?-

-C…claro…- Le respondió Fluttershy.

Los dos caminaban hacia la casa de Fluttershy pero no había ningún tema de conversación, la escena era tan silenciosa que hasta daba miedo. Los dos esperaban una oportunidad para romper el hielo, pero no la había.

Habían llegado a la casa y todavía no había tema de conversación, no hasta que Fluttershy dijo unas palabras sin sentido.

-Bien aquí estamos, esta es mi casa- Dijo Fluttershy mientras abría la puerta y prendía la luz.

Había casitas de animales por todas partes, la sala solo tenía casitas, un comedor y un sofá.

Parecía bastante acogedora en el gusto de Reaper.

-Lo siento si no es de tu agrado pero es lo menos de lo que puedo hacer- Le dijo Fluttershy a el unicornio que observaba la casa.

-Estás loca? Es genial, sin duda es muy acogedora- Dijo el zombie, haciendo que la pegaso se sintiera aliviada.

-Bueno, yo me quedare en el piso.

-No no! Eres un invitado, no un esclavo. Te quedaras en mi cama…- Le dijo la pegaso al zombie.

-Qu…que!?- Gritó el zombie bastante avergonzado.

-¡N…no no pienses mal, T…tu quédate en mi…mi cama y yo en el sillón!- Grito avergonzada la pegaso amarilla.

-Cómo crees, eso no es de caballeros, Dejar a una hermosa dama dormir en un sillón. Tu quédate en tu cuarto y yo me quedare aquí en el sillón.

Fluttershy se puso más roja al oír lo que había dicho.

**(sin duda todo un caballero. XD)**

Fluttershy acepto sin más preámbulos.

-Está bien *suspiro* Lo que se te ofrezca, solo dilo está bien?- Le dijo amablemente la Pegaso.

-Estoy bien, sin embargo solo pido un pequeño favor. Déjame plantar estas bromas venenosas en tu jardín. Al parecer necesitare más si quiero quedarme en Ponyville- Dijo Reaper shadow señalando las bromas venenosas que había arrancado del bosque everfree.

Fluttershy accedió al favor sin discusión. Los dos salieron de la casa y empezaron a plantar las bromas venenosas que había cortado Reaper Shadow, sin duda iban a tener más.

Sin más que decir, los dos se fueron directo a dormir. Fluttershy en el piso de arriba en su cuarto y Reaper Shadow cómodamente en el sillón de la sala, solo esperando que el sueño hiciera su trabajo.

**A la mitad de la noche.**

**(Piso de arriba.) **

Fluttershy yacía dormida cómodamente, hasta que juró que escuchaba sonidos extraños que provenían de la planta baja donde se supone que dormía Reaper Shadow. Eso sin duda la despertó, así que decidió ir escaleras abajo para asegurarse que todo estuviese bien.

**(Piso de abajo.)**

Reaper Shadow dormía de forma placentera, pero esto no duró mucho puesto que se movía mucho a los lados, empezaba a soltar unos gemidos al igual que gritos y gruñidos, de él provenía los sonidos que habían despertado a Fluttershy.

La Pegaso que alguna vez estuvo dormida, veía al unicornio dormido en el sillón emanando sonidos que aparecer parecía que tenía una pesadilla muy espantosa. La Pegaso intento despertarlo tocando levemente su hombro, pero esto hizo que el unicornio se parara en cuatro patas aun dormido. Gruñía, gritaba y gemía el unicornio a la vez que también el cuerno se encandeció por su magia activada, sus ojos aun cerrados se tornaron con una nébula color oscuro noche, sus dientes pasaban a ser colmillos al igual que babeaba sangre en pequeñas cantidades.

A la Pegaso Fluttershy le aterraba la escena que presenciaba. Estaba lista y a punto de salir a todo galope de su casa, dejando al unicornio sonámbulo, solo. Antes de que diera su primer paso hacia la salida, escucho algo que la dejo paralizada.

-No, déjenla!- Dijo entre sueños el zombie unicornio.

-Déjenla en paz, pasaran sobre mi muerto cuerpo antes!- Gritaba con más euforia.

La Pegaso se le acercó lentamente, quedo frente a frente con él. El unicornio soltó una última frase.

-Si tocan a Fluttershy o a las demás, Los matare a todos!

La Pegaso se sorprendió y a la vez soltó un gemido bastante dulce al oír tal frase que vino del zombie. Al parecer el Reaper Shadow que no sentía nada más que odio, expresaba más que eso.

Fluttershy se conmovió al oír que ella estaba relacionada incluso en sus sueños. No pudo evitar el soltar unas lágrimas leves. Se acercó a él, abrió sus cascos, y lo abrazó…

Su cabeza estaba junta con la de Reaper, no le importaba que este la hubiera matado. Puso sus patas alrededor del cuello del Zombie, sin importarle su condición, olor, etc.

Una pequeña lagrima que brotaba del lagrimal de la linda Pegaso, cayó en la piel del aun dormido Reaper Shadow. Cuando la lagrima toco su muerta piel, este se despertó al instante y lo que vio al despertar lo tomo por sorpresa. Vio los ojos de una hermosa conocida. Era Fluttershy justo enfrente de, con ojos vidriosos, como si hubiera llorado bastante.

-Nunca me separare de ti. Ni yo ni Twilight ni nadie más, te lo prometo… -Le dijo la pegaso al oído.

Fluttershy se despegaba de él lentamente. Se iba directo a su cuarto sin dejar de ver el rostro de aquel zombie que se había sonrojado.

**(Piso de arriba.)**

En su cuarto, solo regresó la pegaso a dormir de nuevo sin ninguna expresión. Cuando se recostó se tapó el rostro sonrojado con las sabanas y dijo:

-C…como pude decirle eso!?

**(Piso de abajo.)**

Reaper Shadow se quedó congelado en el mismo lugar donde terminó su cálido abrazo con la pegaso con quien había soñado. Seguido de esto se dirigió a dormir de nuevo, se recostó en el sofá al igual que Fluttershy, sin expresión. No pudo dormir ya que en su mente no paraban los pensamientos de lo que había pasado a mitad de la noche.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Dijo antes de caer en sueño.

**A la mañana.**

El zombie dormía placenteramente, hasta que un olor lo intrigó. No tenía un olfato muy bueno ya que era un zombie, pero aun así distinguía lo normal y lo anormal.

Se levantó a descubrir que era ese aroma. Era un desayuno echo con mucho amor por la pegaso que había abrazado la noche anterior.

-O Reaper, que bueno que despiertas. Gustas desayunar?

-Fluttershy, esto se ve grandioso. Pero no creo el disfrutarlo.-

-Porque no, No te gusta mi sopa especial?- Le preguntó la pegaso con una cara de tristeza.

-No es eso. Solo que, mi estómago está muerto, si como, no lo digeriré y se descompondrá dentro de mí.

La pegaso se entristeció ya que Reaper no podría comer su sopa especial. Le ofreció diferentes cosas, Muffins, Panecillos, etc. Pero al parecer todo tendría el mismo efecto.

-Que tal mmm… creo que sonará algo extraño pero… ¿Que tal una Broma venenosa?- Sugirió la pegaso sin saber si era seguro o no.

-No lo sé, no sé qué haría conmigo.

-Vamos, solo pruébala- Le dijo la pegaso mientras sostenía esa misma planta con un guante.

El unicornio se resignó y tomó la planta, así dándole una pequeña mordida en uno de sus pétalos color morado azuloso. El unicornio se sorprendió y dijo:

-Es…es deli…ciosa… Dámela dámela!- El unicornio se la arrebató de la pesuña y la devoró como un animal hambriento.

-De seguro la planta te hizo una broma, haciendo que pienses que es deliciosa- Dijo la pegaso.

-Otra vez, no es una broma. Es suerte jejeje- Dijo el unicornio felizmente.

Ahora los dos desayunaban normalmente hasta que…

-Fluttershy, hem… que tal si salimos. Ayer solo visitamos la plaza central.

-Está bien, a donde quieres ir?- Le pregunto la pony alada amarilla.

-A donde AppleJack dijo cuándo se presentó conmigo. La tal Sweet Apple… algo!- Dijo el unicornio sin poder recordar el nombre de la granja.

-Sí, es perfecto. Solo asegúrate de trater una planta- Le dijo Fluttershy al unicornio.

Las plantas ahora en adelante serán más útiles, ya que no solo sacian su hambre. Si no que también actúan como su, Disfraz venenoso…

**Contunuara…**

**Bueno fin del capítulo 4. Créanme que me emocione bastante en las escenas de romance XD.**

**Bueno déjenme sus Reviews de como estuvo el capítulo ¿ok?**

**Anuncio extra: Estare trabajando en una nueva obra. La llamare ¨Virus zone: Equestria¨ como notan en el título, se tratara ahora de un virus zombie (nada que ver con esta historia ni con mi OC) Nos vemos bye.**


End file.
